Harry Potter and the Knights of Blackfyre
by russman2001
Summary: After a strange dream 8 year old harry wakes up and looks out his window to find an old man in his garden who introduces himself as a monk of a mystical land of blackfyre and wants to train harry to be one too. witness the training and the final battle be


Harry Potter and the Knights of Blackfyre

This is my first story so be nice but honest.  
Chapter 1 dreams and revelations  
It was midnight and a boy named Harry only eight years old woke up in a cold sweat, scar throbbing. He was lying in his small cupboard under the stairs at his aunt petunia and uncle Vernon house. They had been raising him since his parents had died in a car crash nearly seven long years ago, his only memories of the crash was a strange green flash and screams, and a small lightning shaped scar on the middle of his forehead. He was thinking about the strange dream that had awoken him, he was much older and sitting in a large room dressed in a set of robes with a fiery bird embossed on the chest. the robe was covering a leather armor chest piece, and he had a large silver sword with a ruby studded handle attached to his waist. Around an enormous room with a large rug embossed with a picture of a fiery bird. At one end of the room there was a huge fire place with flames flickering.

He wasnt the only one in the room though there was also 3 other people. A tall teenage boy with a long pale face and blonde hair. Another taller teenage boy with red hair, and a short teenage girl with brown hair. All were dressed in a similar set of robes as he had on. They were talking about what sounded like an evil group called the order of the phoenix. And planning an attack against its members.

Just then a ghost came thru the wall and interrupted them, "did you get all of the information on the order from our spy?"

"We think so," harry said "but I feel that he was holding something back"

"We have to remember that he is betraying his family and all of his friends he must have been nervous," pointed out the red haired teen.

Harry looked out the window and saw he was in the highest tower of an immense castle. Off in the distance above a small town he could see a strange green skull with a snake coming thru its mouth. And under his breath he heard the other three teens say in unison "THEIR HERE" and with this he woke up

What did this strange dream mean? Was it something he ate? He pondered his dream and all possibilities of why he had it. As he thought he slowly fell back to sleep. The dream repeated itself throughout the night. When morning finally came harry got dressed and slowly crept out of his closet and went to sit on the back porch. The air was cool and the sun was barely creeping up over the hills in the distance. Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was barely 6:30. Off in the distance he heard the sound of a train as it rumbled on the outskirts of Little Whining. He looked around the backyard and saw a strange old man watching him from the garden. Harry got up slowly and approached the old man.

"What the hell do you think you doing mister?" asked Harry.

"Waiting for you" the stranger replied.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the chosen one."

"I'm the what?"

"the chosen one"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"It is hard to explain all I can do is prepare you."

"Prepare for what?"

"for your destiny."

"My destin..."

"yes your destiny"

"who are you"

"my name is Merrill"

"dude your nuts I am going inside to call the cops." Harry turned on his heel and started to run towards the house he heard a loud POP and then Merrill appeared in front of him out of thin air.

"How did you do that?" asked harry as he skidded to a stop.

"Magic" 

"what?"

"magic if you trust me I can teach you how to do it to."

"What else can you do?"

"I cant show you here come with me and I will explain everything."

"What about my aunt and uncle? I cant just leave."

"Of course you can, watch. "

John pulled out a foot long piece of wood and rapped harry hard on the head with the end harry felt a cold tingle down his spine then looked next to him and standing there was a full replica of harry he touched it and it turned to him and poked him back. Now your magical clone will stay here in your place and you can come with me. Just for a while today but possibly longer in the future. John started walking back towards the garden and in suit harry followed. They followed the small garden path for ten to fifteen feet and john pulled out the piece of wood again and rapped on the garden three times mumbling something under his breath and the wall opened up into a small doorway they ducked thru and found themselves in an immense forest.

"Where are we?" harry asked.

"Blackfyre forest" replied john.

Harryasked "where exactly is..." 

John interrupted "it is between borders of France and Italy. I have lived here for almost 200 years."

"200 years how old are you exactly?"

"1025 years old."

"How do you live so long?"

"There is something about this place, maybe something in the water that keeps you young for a long time."

"That would normally sound crazy but I normally wouldnt have stepped thru the garden fence into a magical forest with a man who is over 1000 years old." laughed harry.

"So why did you bring me here exactly?"

"I have been watching you for some time and I finally think your ready"

"ready for what"

"your training"

"what kind of training?"

"Well I am a monk of blackfyre we are a group of elite wizards who have gaurding this forest for centuries."

"Whats so special about this forest?"

"This is the ancient site where our goddess elixia hid a magical weapon so powerful it would give  
evil enough power to destroy mankind."

"So why am I here"

"about 10 years ago a seer named Percival Trawlney prophesyed of a knight who would have enough power to singlehandedly take on anyone who threatened the temple of elixia."

"And what does this have to do with me" 

"he also prophesyed that this knight would have taken on the greatest evil in his youth."

"Ok so why don't you find someone who has done that"

"I did"

"who me? when did I do that?"

"I am going to tell you something that is going to be really hard for you to understand, your parents didnt die in a car crash..."

"WHAT?"

"Your aunt and uncle lied to you."

"So how did they die?"

"The most horrible and powerful wizard of all time named Voldemort murdered them and then turned to kill you."

"So why arent I dead?"

"The spell backfired as he cast it, ripping him apart"

"how"

"no one knows why all anyone knows is that you survived and Voldemort didn't."

"Which is why I believe you are the knight that was prophesied of so long ago."

"How will we know for sure?"

"When you start your training it all will be made clear."

"what kinda training?"

"Martial arts, wilderness survival, armor making, leadership, and riding"

"riding horses?"

"No my boy dragons."

"Drag...dragons" said harry frightfully.

"well that is a much later lesson meet me at the border between the fence and the forest tomorrow morning and we can get started."

after that harry slowly walked back to the gateway and stepped thru and walked back up to the house.


End file.
